Love makes it all matter
by gabriella moren
Summary: Rose/Scorpius:he fought with his parents and moved out,for their love;she, secretly writes his mother about him./really bad at summaries, also rating might cahange, not by much


N/A: This is my first fan fiction, so be kind! I would really like to know what you think about it so any feedback is welcomed. Also, English is not my first language, so if there are mistake please point them out. Thank you!3

* * *

**First Day of Summer Holiday**

**Part 1 – The Parents Find Out**

The Summer was definitely making it's presence. The hot sun made the air unbreathable. The big garden, still green, despite the drought that was in front of the tall privet, was so quiet, it seemed the nature was taking a break. The tall, white, beautiful Elizabethan manor was towering the garden, also quiet. Nobody, looking at this silent picture would've thought that inside the big house, two blonde men, one teenager, the other one in his forties, were having a fight of massive proportions.

"You will NOT continue to see her! I will not be associated with her family!" the older man shouted at his son.

"I love her! She loves me! There is nothing you can do to separate us!" the seventeen-year-old shouted back, as a response.

Between them a tall slender brunette was trying, in vain, to calm her husband and son.

Then, the older man stiffened, taking a proud stand. "Then, there is nothing else to say, but ask you to leave this house!" His voice sounded strange, behind the stiff tone, there was something that the two members of his family couldn't identify.

As left the room, his wife started in a pleading voice "Draco, don't! You can't ask him that!" then screamed, as he went to his study "Draco! He's our son! You can't ask him to leave!"

"It's alright, Mother" the young man gently told her "I would've gone anyway."

"Scorpius, let's just wait until he calms down. We'll talk, then make decisions, including about… about… _her_…" she ended awkwardly.

"Mother, I've already made up my mind. And _her _name is _Rose. _Rose Weasley. And before you say anything, she does deserve this whole thing."

"But is _she_..." Scorpius gave his mom a certain look "…is _Rose_ then, making the same sacrifices?"

"As we speak, she is telling her parents about us. If her conversation will end the same way, I don't know. I honestly hope not."

'But I really think…" she started, but her son interrupted "I already told you, Mother, I made up my mind. I'm sorry, but I can't live without her! I'll go pack, then I'll come say goodbye to you." He pecked her cheek and left to his soon-to-be-former-room.

Now alone in the living-room, Astoria Malfoy was torn between two reasons to cry: on one hand, her son was leaving the house, before even finishing his studies, with no actual money, and the most probable was the fact that she won't hear about him for a long time; but on the other, hand she never felt prouder. Scorpius fought for his love, for his future…for his life. Her son was all grown up.

333 o ξξξ

Back in his room, Scorpius was packing everything he owened, when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in, Mother!"

"It's me, actually" his father's voice came behind the door.

"Come in, Father." Scorpius said, becoming tense" Have you come to tell me I can't take anything from your house?"

"No, I came tell you can stay until tomorrow. I'll be out for the day, and you and your mother can say 'goodbye' in peace"

"Thank you, I will stay."

"Scorpius…"

"Don't! If you try to tell me that she's not worth it, or that I won't be happy with her, or anything against Rose, I won't listen! If you don't have anything good to say…then don't!" Scorpius told Draco in an exhausted, pleading and, yet, defying voice.

So Draco left the room without a single word to his son. Scorpius threw whatever he had in his hand (an old ink bottle, maybe?) and it smashed against the wall. Since they got home from the train station, they have argued about one thing: his relationship with Rose Weasley.

After five years with nothing but arguing on everything and competing in everything, from the questions put in class by the professors in classes, to a literally bloody Quidditch match, they started dating.

All right, he actually fell in love with her that first day of the First Year at Hogwarts, when, at the Feast, she came to sit at the Slytherin's table to talk with her cousin. After getting a collected gasp from all four houses, including her way too many cousins, the ghosts and even a few professors, she looked around, shrugged her shoulders and continued her conversation with her raven haired cousin. And when nobody turned away from them, she rose from her seat, lifted her goblet and said to Al (loud enough for the entire hall to hear), making a toast "Here's to all of those people who, poor things, have no personal life, so they have to watch how other people talk about pie preferences!", took a sip and seated, facing a now laughing his socks of Albus Potter, the one who eventually would become his best friend, against all odds.

Her little speech made its point, the Great Hall gradually regaining its usual buzz. Then something else happened. An older Slytherin student rose from his seat a few feet from them (he was seated opposite Al) and, when he reached to Scorpius he tried to spill the content of his full goblet on the small boy's head (apparently his dad hated his dad)…only it didn't soaked him as it should've and the next things he saw were big zits appearing on the poor bloke's face and both Al and Rose with their wands in their hands, Al protecting him and Rose jinxing the kid.

The kid ran away, Rose and Al seated resuming their argument about…pies, this time including Scorpius in their conversation. A bit amazed about what happened , he started slow, but eventually agreed with Al that the cherry pie was better, and not the apple pie, as Rose said, thus starting the competition.

His pocket watch waked hip from his dreamy state, with a loud yell "I'TS TIME!". His heart started racing. It was time to meet his girlfriend on Diagon Alley and find out what happened with her family.

333 o ξξξ

"He was standing there like a statue! For a full minute and 23 seconds he didn't even breathe. When he started changing colors, Mum told me to go up in my room, so she can talk with him."

They were at 'Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour' having some ice cream, of course. Guessing that her parents took it better than his, he told her to go first. He was right.

"Then, Mum came up and told me that my dad will pull up a fight, but quietly, which is unlike him, so after a bit of interrogation, she confessed that she pulled the 'couch threat' on him" He smiled at that. There were two things that made Ron Weasley be _really _careful around his wife: hearing her say his full name, apparently that started at Hogwarts, and, of course, the "you're going to sleep on the couch, _again_" threat. "She said that, as long as you make me happy, she's going to be there for us. If not, and I quote, Scorp, "he's going to regret." And his smile faded. He knew that if provoked, Hermione Weasley would put fear in every single human, breathing or not, on the planet (Rose was like her mum in that way, but he didn't told her, he was definitely _not _suicidal!)

"And did you talked to your dad?" he asked, avoiding his turn in telling what happened with his parents.

"Yeah…that's why I got a bit late. He just asked me if I'm sure and if I really love you, and stuff like that. Don't worry, I said you are worth it" she smiled and took his hand. "He told me that he still doesn't approve, but he's going to try to cope with it for me. Now…how did it go with your parents?"

And he told her. About the shoutings, about his father making him choose between them and her, about him leaving the manor - he left out the words his dad used about her and her family, or the insults he brought to his own son. She started crying, she didn't wanted this to happen. He pulled her into a tight hug, she hugged him back, and he felt better, like always when she hugged him.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going at Al's. He talked to your aunt and uncle. They say I can stay there, until we can figure out what are we going to do." He said, still holding her

"Wait…when did you talked with them?" she asked pulling away from him, just a bit.

"He wrote them a week ago, when we decided to come clean about us. I didn't wanted to think it could happen, but I wanted to have a safety net, just in case."

"When are you moving?"

"Tomorrow. Father told me he's leaving me and Mother alone, to say goodbye. Now tell me what's with that look on your face. She was having the same look she had when trying to decide between Potions homework and sneaking to the Kitchens to have apple pie.

She started slowly "Are you…sure? About this…about us?" she didn't want to look into his eyes, so he took her face into his hands and told her "Yes! I love you and you love me. I know you do! Everything is going to be all right! I know it will.

"But won't you regret it?"

"No, I won't! Now let's go" he said standing up "I'm not getting you grounded for breaking curfew from the very first day of Summer Holiday!"

And together, hand in hand, walked to her uncle's shop, where they would use the Floo Network to get back home.

333 o ξξξ

* * *

N/A: The next one is "The First Day of Summer Holiday: Part 2 – Talks about the past" (it's a name in the works) 3


End file.
